From the Studio
by ratluck2
Summary: Ferb is busy at work at the local radio station, and is sick of the work and tired. Until someone appears for a little fun. 25 reviews for a part 3. FerbxGrachen
1. Chapter 1

"Ohai, Ferb."

Ferb looked up and toward the voice of the female who had just entered the studio. Ferb sighed and slowly returned his gaze to the computer he was currently tired with.

"Hello, Gretchen." He replied lazily and sadly, twirling his finger around the caps lock button, which was for some reason broken.

The girl walked over and pressed herself onto Ferb's left knee, smiling innocently. "So how's work with the station today, baby?"

Ferb blushed and shook his head slowly. "Nothing new. The damn caps key is stuck, so the shows are name with capitals…"

The girl giggled, and shifted her weight onto his lap, hugging him closely. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She smirked somewhat teasingly as he blushed even brighter.

"Honey… Why are you here? I thought your brother was watching you?" Ferb said, smiling up at her.

"Oh, nothing much… My brother is vacuuming… for the billionth time this month." She giggled again, and stroked Ferb's cheek softly. "Do you get out soon?"

Ferb sighed, and shook his head. He slowly adjusted the radio volume, and looked back up at her.

She smiles, and gently places her arm on his left shoulder, slowly rubbing it. "Now, now… Don't get too stressed, darling. You know I love you, right?" She slid more onto his lap, smirking playfully.

Ferb lets out a silent moan, smiling at the pleasant feelings.

The girl raised an eyebrow, standing up and slowly turning the lights down low, looking at Ferb seductively.

"Well…let me show you how much I love you…"

/

**And cut. I wrote this out of boredom, and unless I get like 10 plus reviews asking for it, I won't make this a fucking lemon. In this story, they are both about 19. Ferb works for a radio station and Gretchen works for a doctor as a lab assistant. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gretchen instantly tackled Ferb out of his chair onto the ground, licking his neck with fierce passion. She knew exactly what made him tick, and the pleasant groan coming from his mouth confirmed that fact. She slid her tongue in a circle around a particular little patch on his neck, savoring his taste.

_Oh...Come on, babe, show me what you wa-_

Her thought was cut short by a pair of muscular and eager hands, both exploring the area underneath her while lab coat and white T shirt. She tried not to react, letting out a soft coo as the hands moved in circles, massaging her brazier-less cups roughly yet passionately.

"Oh, Honey...allow me..."

Ferb left no time for her to contemplate what he meant as he shed her lab coat for her, her soft, tender body. Her shivers of ecstasy were only increased by his warm, wet tongue as it trailed it's way up her stomach. He moved back down and slide his tongue into her bellybutton, one of her secret guilty pleasure areas.

"Baby...oh, stop teasing...do it..." she begged with moans stifling her words.

Ferb smirked, licking back upwards until his tongue brushed against the lower area of her left cup. He moved his hands to hold it in place as his tongue went to work, swirling around the nipple in a vortex of ecstasy.

"AHHH! B-B-BABY!"

Gretchen ran her fingers through his hair, helpless to his strong hands and delicate tongue. She started to pant, unable to fight the growing wetness forming in her lacy underwear.

_God...oh, he's so goood...nggg...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

Within a few moments, her train of thought was derailed again by a hard force driving into her. She looked down , shaken and confused, when she realized what had happened. Ferb's fingers were gliding in and out of her, and she was powerless to do anything about it. She lied back, her body tensing up by the moment.

"Mmmmmm...Mmmmmmm..." Ferb hummed as he thrusted deeper and deeper. His tongue was slowly picking up speed and tenacity. Her stomach knotted up. She could feel an orgasm approaching as Ferb's other finger tickled her clit.

Gretchen couldn't take it anymore. She let herself erupt, juices flowing onto the floor below. Ferb slowed to a halt and pinned her down, licking his lips.

"Oh, baby. It's my tu-"

Suddenly, time stood still as a knock was heard at the door to the studio.


End file.
